Retro
Retro is the eighth episode of the first season of Glee's official spin-off series, Reprise and is the eighth episode overall. It is set to premiere on January 27, 2015. Plot The episode opens with Brianna Schaefer walking down the hallway, explaining that she is nervous for Forte as they compete at the 2014 Southern California Sectional Championships, due to the fact that their talented seniors, that carried them to the international circuit, have all graduated. She knows that their odds of winning are minimal, but they do have a chance to pull it off. She passes Cameron, Holli, and Dustin in the hallway, and she explains how she is happy that Forte has allowed people from all different groups to become friends. She enters the choir room, and Sectionals is written on the whiteboard. She begins by explaining that their competition normally would only be The Melody-Makers. However, because of Fallon Reilly's ability to flirt and charm the judges, Vicious Harmony is also their competition. Iris enters the room, wearing the girls' costume for the competition: a navy blue Wartime Officer outfit with matching high heels. Harry enters the room as well, wearing a navy blue suit. The members of Forte applaud as Rafael runs into the room, informing them that they need to be on the bus in 15 minutes. Forte arrives at Oceanside High School, home of Vicious Harmony. They walk into the building, where they are checked-in. They walk into their dressing room, where Ella expresses her nervousness about the competition. Harry tells her that they have the competition in the bag, and Brianna looks on, nervously, before instructing them to warm up. Mackenzie Swan walks into the dressing room with Eric, wishing Brianna and Forte good luck before insulting them and walking out. Meanwhile, in the girls' bathroom, Kitty stands at the mirror, applying make-up, and Harmony walks into the bathroom and stands at the mirror next to Kitty. The two engage in a competition of insults before a girl walks out of a stall and stands on the opposite side of Kitty. She introduces herself to the pair as Fallon Reilly, applying lipgloss and eyeing the pair down. She proceeds to peel a layer off of her already short dress, states that neither should worry about competing with each other because she's going to win, and exits. Harmony and Kitty agree that they'll be happy as long as Vicious Harmony loses. Kitty joins Forte in the audience as the judges are being revealed. The first judge to be revealed is Celebrity Chef Gordon Ramsay, followed by Miss Southern California Vietnam 2013 Caroline Vû Thi Minh Thuy, and lastly, Disneyland Janitor Larry Torres. Vicious Harmony is announced as the first competitor, and the club takes the stage, with the girls wearing extremely short shirts and the boys wearing pants and suspenders without shirts. They proceed to perform a subpar performance of Johnny B. Goode, which prompts cat-calls and whistling from the audience. The members of Forte look at each other, with Kenny remarking about how lackluster of a performance it was. Fallon proceeds to join Vicious Harmony on the stage, wearing less clothing than the other members, winking at the judges. She proceeds to perform Call Me, which is off-tune and uncomfortable to watch, while she continuously flirts with the judges in a burlesque style. The performance ends to an average applause from the audience. Harmony takes the stage, wearing a red flapper dress. She performs Young and Beautiful to a large reaction from the audience. The rest of The Melody-Makers join her, and they perform A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got), also receiving a large applause from the audience. Forte rises from their seats and walk backstage, where Harmony wishes Kitty luck. Ella, Kitty, and Nina take the stage, performing Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy excellently to a standing ovation from the audience. They leave the stage as Iris, Cameron, Dustin, and Harry enter. The group performs Timber, also receiving a standing ovation as the rest of Forte joins them. They perform their final song: Sh-Boom (Life Could Be a Dream), receiving a third standing ovation as they hug each other on the stage. The scene flashes to the judges' room, where Caroline and Larry are discussing the attractiveness of Vicious Harmony. Gordon explains that it was just fluff and that Forte was clearly the best group. Caroline reminds them that The Melody-Makers were good as well, and Larry states that they were easily the most talented of the bunch. The stage is then shown, where the three groups are standing next to each other. Gordon walks onto the stage, holding the results in an envelope. The groups all hug nervously, and Gordon reveals that for the first time, all three groups tied with 8 total points, meaning that all three groups will be moving to regionals, where only two will be moving on to the state competition. The groups all cheer as confetti rains down on them as the episode ends. Songs Notes *''California Dreamin''' was originally supposed to be sung in this episode, but was replaced with Sh-Boom (Life Could Be a Dream) for unknown reasons. *Kitty Wilde was originally the lead vocalist in Timber, while Iris Davies was originally a soloist in Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy. This was switched for unknown reasons. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Gordon Ramsay as Himself *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as James Howard Guest Stars *Drew Seeley as Eric Brennan *AnnaSophia Robb as Fallon Reilly *Shane Harper as Garrett Dawson *MacKenzie Porter as Holli Powell *Douglas Booth as Kenny Reed *Marco Grazzini as Rafael Perez Navigational